A New Friend
by animeheart234
Summary: Rated T just to be safe Ok I stink at summaries. Sora is a new girl in the town and doesn't believe she'll ever find friends...that is until our little blond hero runs her over and meets Sora. She finds a black book but no mamodo. What does this mean?
1. What's this?

A/N Summary: Rated T just to be safe Ok I stink at summaries. Sora is a new girl in the town and doesn't believe she'll ever find friends...that is until our little blond hero runs her over(I mean with his feet)and meets Sora. She finds a black book but no mamodo. What does this mean? Will I ever stop torturing Sora?...not likey…

A tall, teenage girl got off the plane and stared at her mother. Her black hair went down to her waist and held up in a ponytail. "Don't worry Sora, you'll make more friends here, and the work will be more challenging." Sora's mother said. "Yeah right, me, have friends. Don't make me laugh; these people are going to be just the same as the people where we used to live. They will notice that I'm a genius and ignore me." Sora said. "You should be a little less judgmental; there may be someone here that's just like you." Sora's mother assured her. "That'll be the day," Sora mumbled. "We'll see," Sora's mother said.

A few hours later:

"Kiyo, where are we going?" Zatch asked. "Just around," Kiyo said. "But don't worry we'll be back home in time for your cartoons." "Yeah!" Zatch cheered. Kiyo smiled and shook his head. Whether he liked it or not, he was getting used to having Zatch there.

Sora walked down the sidewalk from her new house. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Her mother told her that she should see what the new neighborhood was like. Sora decided that she would just walk around the block and back. It would be good exercise for her. "I guess this isn't too bad." Sora said to herself.

"Kiyo what time is it?" Zatch asked. Kiyo looked at his watch. "3:25, why?" Kiyo said. "Oh no, we're going to be late! C'mon Kiyo hurry up!" Zatch yelled as he started running down the road with Kiyo running after him. "Zatch wait! We're not going to be late." Kiyo yelled back at Zatch. The blond mamodo tried to stop, but not because he heard Kiyo, but because he was about to run into Sora. "Watch out!" Zatch yelled. Sora turned around a second too late; they both fell on the ground. "Oww…" Sora said. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Zatch said. "Zatch look at what you did." Kiyo yelled as he caught up to them. "It's ok, really. He said he was sorry." Sora explained. Zatch stood up. "Hey, you're nice. I'm Zatch and this is Kiyo." Zatch said. "I can introduce myself you know. But yeah, I'm Kiyo. Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." Kiyo said. "I just moved here. My name's Sora." Sora said. "Nice to meet you, Sora," Kiyo said. "Need some help up?" Kiyo extended his hand towards Sora, which she took and pulled it to help her stand up. "Thanks," Sora said. "Hey Sora, could you tell me what time it is?" Zatch asked. Sora looked at her watch. "It's 3:30 according to my watch." Sora said. "Oh no, were late!" Zatch yelled. The blond mamodo started running down the street again. "Not this again, see you later," Kiyo said as he ran after Zatch. "They're really weird," Sora said to herself. "But I think my mom maybe right. I just may find a friend here."

Sora walked down the street to her new house. She hummed along until she tripped over something. Sora sat up and looked at what she tripped over. It was a black book with strange symbols on the cover. "What a strange book," Sora said. Sora looked around, no one was there. So Sora decided that no one wanted it and took it home with her.

At her house, Sora laid down on her bed in her room, it was one of the few things that Sora and her mother set up. A lot of her things were still in boxes. Sora stared at the book, and then opened it. _That's weird, it has it writing in al least 10 different colors, but I can only read the ones in black. Oh well, I should unpack a little more before I try reading this again._ Sora thought. Sora placed the book on her desk and started to unpack.

"I can't believe we only missed the theme song of the show." Zatch said. "Why? Our house was just around the corner." Kiyo said. "Hey Kiyo." Zatch said. "What?" Kiyo said. "I was wondering about that girl, Sora." Zatch said. "Yeah, what about her?" Kiyo questioned. "Do you think that we will ever see her again?" Zatch asked. "I'm sure we will. She looked like she was my age, so we probably will go to the same school." Kiyo explained. "Good," Zatch said. "I like her, she's nice." Kiyo sighed and shook his head. Just then Kiyo's mom walked in. "Kiyo, Zatch, I'm home!" Kiyo and Zatch walked into the hallway and greeted her. "Guess what I found out?" Kiyo's mom said. "What is it?" Zatch asked. "Oh brother, what is it this time?" Kiyo mumbled. "We've got new neighbors!" Kiyo's mom said happily. "New neighbors? All right! This is another chance that Kiyo and I can make some friends." Zatch said. "They're probably some old couple who can't hear very well," Kiyo said. "Actually, I heard that a child around your age along with her mother lives there." Kiyo's mom said. "We're going to say hello, so let's go." "All right!" Zatch said. "Might as well get this over with," Kiyo mumbled as they walked out of the house and over to the next door neighbors.

Sora was about three quarters done with unpacking when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Sora's mother said. "Okay," Sora answered through her opened door. Sora\s mom opened the door. "Hello, you must be out new neighbors. Well, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," Kiyo's mom said. "I'm Monica and this is my son Kiyo and his friend Zatch. "Hi," Kiyo said. "Hiya, do you have someone we can play with?" Zatch asked. "My daughter is upstairs in her room, you can go see her if you like," Sora's mom said. Zatch ran up the stairs with Kiyo following him. "I'm Lily, and my daughter's name is Sora."

AN Ok that's chapter one. Please R&R. I've already started Chapter Two, hopefully it will be ready later.


	2. Amy the fire mamodo

AN Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. Oh, and a lot of the questions will be answered in either this chapter or the next one.

Sora was putting her clothes away when Zatch ran in. "Hiya! I'm Zatch and this is Kiyo. I hope we can be great friends." Zatch said excitingly. Kiyo walked up to the door and stared. Kiyo thought _great he probably scared the girl before we even met her. Wait a second, I recognize her. That's Sora!_ Sora turned around. "Zatch? Hey what's up? I didn't think I'd see you again before I had to go to sleep." Sora said. "Sora! I didn't know you lived here! Wow, this is great!" Zatch yelled. "Hey, there's no need to yell, Zatch." Sora said. "Oops, sorry." Zatch said. "So, where are you going to school at?" Kiyo asked. "Some middle school down the road." Sora answered. "I get my schedule when I go to school tomorrow." "Hey, that means that you and Kiyo will be going to the same school." Zatch said. "Cool, you guys can sit down on my bed while I finish putting my clothes away." Sora said as she continued to put away her clothes. Kiyo sat down at the foot of her bed and looked around. He imagined that a girl's room would be pink and full of dress, ponies, and other cuddly and fluffy things. Sora's room was bluish-white and from what he saw he would've thought a guy lived here. There were comic books in her bookcase, fighting video games, a weird black book under her games (he could only see the spine). Zatch said, "I'll help you put away your clothes so we can get to play sooner." "That's very kind of you Zatch but-" Sora started. "Hey what's this?" Zatch interrupted, holding up one of Sora's bras. "Is it a hat?" Sora knew that she didn't own any hats so she turned around to see what he was talking about. When she saw what Zatch was holding she turned red in the face. "No! Gimme that!" Sora yelled, taking away the bra away from Zatch, who was trying to put it over his head. Kiyo stared at them. Sora threw the bra in her drawer. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Zatch asked. "Because, you're not supposed to play with other peoples clothes." Sora said. "Oh sorry. I didn't know." Zatch apologized. Kiyo turned his attention back to the book, it seemed familiar, he though he had only seen the cover. "It's ok, as long as you didn't know. Just please don't do it again." Sora said. "Ok," Zatch said. "Hey Sora, what's that?" Kiyo asked, pointing to the book. "Oh that, it's a book of course." Sora said and then she walked over and picked the book up. "This one right?" Sora said. "Yeah," Kiyo said. Sora walked over and sat down next to Kiyo. Then Zatch jumped onto Kiyo's lap. "Hey what do you think you're doing" Kiyo said. "Well I wanna see to," Zatch complained. "Zatch you can come over here," Sora said. "Ok," Zatch said and sat down next to Sora. Kiyo looked at the book; it was just like Zatch's. Zatch saw it too. Kiyo thought _oh no, another book_. "You have a mamodo too?" Kiyo questioned. "Mamodo? What's that?" Sora asked. "You don't know what a mamodo is?" Zatch asked. "I'm one and I can shoot lightning out of my mouth." Sora stared at him. "You're kidding me. I mean it's physically impossible for anyone to do that." Sora said. "Here let me explain." Kiyo said. "Ok," Sora said.

"Wow, Kiyo and Sora have a lot in common." Monica said. "I told Sora that she would find a friend here." Lily said. "Oh, Monica, I was wondering since I work until 6, if Sora could go over to your house until I get home from work?" "Oh that wouldn't be a problem, I'm sure Zatch and Kiyo would enjoy the company. Kiyo needs another friend, and it helps that she's just like him." Monica said. "Oh no" "What is it?" Lily asked. "I have to go visit my mother in Russia this weekend." Monica said. "I'll watch Zatch and Kiyo; I don't work on the weekends." Lily said. "Are you sure?" Monica asked. "Of course Sora could use the company." Lily said. "So, Kiyo and Zatch can go over to your house for the weekend." Monica said. "Yeah, it's no problem. We have a spare bedroom upstairs." Lily said. "Thank you" Monica said. "Hey, what are friends for?" Lily said. Monica looked at her watch. "Kiyo, Zatch, time to go." Monica called up to them.

"Wow…these books…can do all that." Sora said. "So what are you going to do with it?" Kiyo asked. "I…don't know." Sora said. "We gotta go," Kiyo said. "See you tomorrow." "Bye Sora." Zatch said. "Bye," Sora said as the two left.

A few hours later:

Sora laid awake in her bed. Her mother had gone to bed hours ago. Sora looked at her alarm clock. It read 12:47am. Sora sighed and sat up. "At this rate I'll never get to sleep." Sora said to herself. Sora stood up and walked over to the book. "I can't burn it. I won't. It would be wrong, but what am I going to do?" Sora said. Sora picked up the book and walked over to the window. Sora stared outside and then sat on the windowsill. "What am I going to do?" Sora said. Sora stared at the book, and opened the window. All of the sudden, someone jumped through the open window and into the middle of the room. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Sora screamed. "Shh…you don't need to scream." A voice whispered. "Who's there?" Sora asked. "Turn on you light." The voice said. Sora flipped on her light switch, and looked at the person. She was Zatch's height and had long, curly, red hair. She had hazel eyes and a long black line going under each of them. Sora thought _this must be the mamodo that goes to the black book. _She wore a red shirt and a long white skirt. "Hello, my name is Amy." Amy said. "I'm Sora." Sora said. "Sora? Are you ok?" Lily asked. "Hide." Sora whispered to Amy. Amy crawled under the bed. Lily opened the door. "Why did you scream?" Lily asked. "I…I saw a bug." Sora said. "Ok, goodnight." Lily said. "Goodnight, mom." Sora said as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "You can come out now." Sora said. Amy crawled out from under the bed. "Why did I have to hide from her?" Amy asked. "When we reveal you, we'll do it my way." Sora said. "How are you going to do that?" Amy asked. "Don't know yet." Sora admitted. "So, you're the mamodo that goes to the black book, right?" "That's correct. I am Amy the fire mamodo." Amy said. "And you're the only one who can read my book." "I see." Sora said. "But I have a question." "What is it?" Amy asked. "Well my friend, Kiyo has a mamodo. So, are we going to have to fight them?" Sora said. "If we're the only two left." Amy said. "Then we would have to fight to see would be the Mamodo King/Queen." "Well since Kiyo's mamodo is a guy, couldn't you both win?" Sora asked. "I don't know. This is the first time I've had a chance to fight for the title." Amy admitted. "Oh, I see. So, we don't have to fight unless they attack us first." Sora said. "As far as I know." Amy said. "But right now you should get some rest." "I guess, but first I should make a bed for you." Sora said. "Don't mind me. I'll just sleep on this stuffed dog." Amy said. "You sure?" Sora asked. "Positive." Amy assured her. "Ok, goodnight." Sora said as she climbed into bed. "Goodnight Sora." Amy said as she turned off the light and fell asleep on the stuffed dog.

AN That's chapter 2. I hope you liked it, and hopefully chapter 3 will be done soon. I've already started it. Later-Amineheart234


	3. Sadness

AN Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it.

About 6 hours later:

"Wakie, Wakie! Wakie, Wakie!" The bright blue alarm clock chimed. "SMACK!" Sora slapped the alarm clock and it rolled onto the floor. Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wakie, Wakie! Wakie, Wakie!" The very durable alarm clock chimed again. "I'm up! I'm up!" Sora told the alarm clock. Sora rolled off the bed and landed on all fours…like a cat. Sora stretched and picked up her alarm clock. "Wakie, Wakie! Wa-" The alarm clock said right before Sora turned it off. "That was starting to get annoying." Sora said. "Yeah, I'm just glad that you could turn it off." Amy said. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should get ready. You can go to school with me today." Sora said. "Ok," Amy replied as Sora left. Amy took Sora's hairbrush off of the desk and started brushing her hair with it. Then, she took off the shirt that Sora lent her and got dressed in her own clothes. Amy walked downstairs, and sat on the couch.

Sora stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her school uniform. Sora thought, _man, I don't even like skirts and now I have to wear one._ Sora walked downstairs and saw Amy watching TV. "You hungry?" Sora asked. "Yeah, what do you have to eat?" Amy asked. Sora and Amy walked into the kitchen. "How about pancakes?" Sora suggested. "Sure," Amy replied. Amy went back to watch TV, as Sora prepared to make pancakes.

About 10 min later:

"All done," Sora said as Amy walked into the kitchen. Sora got the plates of pancakes down on the table. Amy sat down next to Sora and started eating. "Hey, this is good, how did you make this?" Amy asked. "I followed the recipe of the back of the pancake mix." Sora said. "Do you have any more?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I always make extra so I can have some later." Sora said. "Good, I like them." Amy said as she finished her pancakes. Then, just as Sora ate the last of her pancakes, someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it," Amy said Sora stared at the door. Then she went up to the door and opened it. Sora stared at the two people in surprise. Amy looked at them from behind Sora. "Why are you here?" Sora asked. "My mom said I needed to show you where the school was." Kiyo said. "Yeah, Kiyo was really excited when his mom asked. He said that-" Zatch started, but then Kiyo put his hand over Zatch's mouth and told him to keep quiet. "Well I think we should get to school." Kiyo said, standing up and letting go of Zatch. "Ok, but first I want you to meet Amy." Sora said. Amy stood out in front of them, who was starting to blush. _Oh no, not Zatch. Anyone but him. I was still dating him when I left to go to the human world. I didn't even know that he was taken here. Why him? _Amy thought. "Amy? Is something wrong?" Sora asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." Amy said. "You seem a little jumpy." Sora said. "It's just that…Zatch and I already know each other." Amy said, while trying to stop blushing. "We did? Cool. I wish I could remember, but ever since I got here I couldn't remember anything from before." Zatch said. Amy stopped blushing. "Well in that case, I guess we should start from the beginning then. Zatch, Kiyo, my name is Amy. I am the mamodo of the black book and my element is fire." Amy said. "I'm Kiyo," Kiyo said. "And I'm Zatch," Zatch said. "Nice to meet you Amy," Zatch thought, _Amy's kinda cute when she blushes. I wonder how I knew her. _"Well I think we should get going." Kiyo and Sora said simultaneously. "Yeah," Amy and Zatch agreed. Then Sora ran inside and grabbed her bag, then ran out to meet her friends, closing the door behind her.

At school:

"See ya later, Kiyo!" Sora said as she walked into the principal's office. "Bye Zatch," Amy said as she followed Sora. "Hey, maybe we'll have the same class with them." Zatch said. "It's my class. Where do you get the "we"?" Kiyo said. On their way a 13 year-old boy walked towards them. He tripped half way there. He was wearing the guy's uniform, and had semi short black hair (that he usually spikes). He had lots of cuts and bruises form tripping, falling, unexpected bird attacks, and other things. His dark brown eyes stared at Kiyo and Zatch as he stood up and walked the rest on the way to them. "Hey Kiyo. Hey Zatch. What's up?" Stephen asked. "Why do you keep falling like that Stephen?" Zatch asked. "Because he's a weird klutz." Kiyo said. "Oh, is that how you treat someone who has been your friend since 1st grade?" Stephen asked. Kiyo gave Stephen a smirk. "Hey, is that a bird I see?" Kiyo asked, pointing towards an imaginary bird. "Huh? Where? Save me! I don't wanna get attacked again." Stephen yelled as he raced to class. "Ha, ha" Kiyo said. "Well we'd better get to class." Zatch knew that he shouldn't ask questions about Stephen. He was just…well he was just Stephen. There was no other way to describe him. So, Zatch and Kiyo walked into the classroom. Stephen was cowering in his seat. Susie was talking to some of the other girls. Kiyo took his seat as the bell rung and Zatch, who was dressed in his normal clothes (not the gym bag with holes in it), sat by the window. "Class has started so settle down." Mr. Quin said. "Now let's continue with yesterday's lesson." "Mr. Quin?" The vice principal said. "Yes?" Mr. Quin said. "You have a new student." The vice principal said. "Ok," Mr. Quin said. Sora and Amy walked in. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Mr. Quin said. "Since you already have the attention of the class. Then when you're done, you can do the problem on the board." "Alright," Sora said with her back to the board. "My name is Sora, Sora Knight. I am 14 years old, and I like to play video games, climb trees, and the arts (you know like music, dancing, and drawing)." Sora said. Then she picked up the chalk. As soon as she read the problem, she wrote the answer. The board read:

(8+5)(18-2)+(417/2)/24/2)/3x, x104.125. Mr. Quin's eye twitched. "That's correct Miss Knight, now take your seat next to Kiyo, the other smart-guy. Kiyo raise your hand for Miss Knight." Mr. Quin said. "There's no need. I already know Kiyo. We're neighbors." Sora said. "Very good. Now, go take your seat before I decide to give you homework for being fresh with me." Mr. Quin said. "But I'm not-" Sora started. "Don't talk back to me, Miss Knight, unless you want me to become your worst nightmare." Mr. Quin said angrily. With that Sora exploded. "With all do respect, Mr. Quin, and I'm not trying to be fresh or smart or anything, but there's absolutely nothing you could do to become my worst nightmare." Sora said. "There's only one person who could give me another bad nightmare like the ones I have that keep me awake at night, and threaten to make me go crazy or threaten to take away the rest of my family. I have nightmares almost every night about the car accident that my older sister, Kari, was in. Or the night that my father died on. They keep repeating in my head and keeps me thinking about what would happen if my mom were to die. When my father died, which was only a few days after my sister's funeral, they said that I was lucky that I hadn't gone crazy. Or that I should be suicidal because my two idols had died in front of my very eyes in the same week. I even had to go to trail for my father's murder as a witness to send the person who murdered my father to prison. Do you think that you can do worse that!" As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as well as Kiyo's, Zatch's, Susie's, and Mr. Quin's (luckily almost no one listened to her little speech). Sora's cheeks turned to a deep red and she sat in her seat. Then she laid her head on her desk, her hair covered her face. Amy stared at her. Everyone decided to leave her alone for now.

A few minutes after school got out:

Sora ran all the way to her house when she found a note. It read:

Dear Sora,

Hey honey, Kiyo's mom and I made a plan up so we don't have to leave you two by yourselves. On the weekdays, you'll be at Kiyo's, and at times Kiyo's mom isn't there, Kiyo and Zatch will be over at our house. See, I told you that you would make a friend here.

Love,

Your Mom

Amy read the note. "So I guess we're going over to Kiyo's then." Amy said. "…Guess so…" Sora said. Sora sighed and walked over to Kiyo's house. Kiyo and Zatch saw Sora and Amy walk back from their house, and ran over to them. "Sora, are you ok?" Kiyo asked. "…Yeah, I'm fine…" Sora said.

That Friday at about 6:30pm:

"Kiyo, I think you should talk to Sora." Monica said. "Her mother said that she hasn't spoken since Monday. It's starting to scare her. Zatch and Amy told me that she's talked to you though." "I guess…" Kiyo said. Although, Kiyo had no idea what he was going to say to her, she had only spoken to him once. Kiyo walked up the stairs, and to the guest bedroom. Zatch and Amy sat at the doorway; they looked up at Kiyo. "…I haven't been able to get through to her…I'm sorry." Amy said. "She's so sad…you gotta help her, Kiyo." Zatch said. Kiyo nodded and stepped in. Sora was sitting on the windowsill. "Hey," Kiyo said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Kiyo walked towards Sora. "Hey…" Sora said. "…You must think I'm a total loser, huh?" "Why would you-" Kiyo started but then thought back to what she said earlier that week. "Wait. Do you mean about what you said in class a few days ago?" Sora said, "Well don't you?" "No, not at all." Kiyo said. "In fact, that was probably one of the bravest things I've ever heard. You're not a loser. You're my friend." Tears whelmed up in Sora's eyes. "Really?" Sora asked. "Yeah," Kiyo said. Two tear drops fell from Sora's face. "…I miss them" Sora said quietly. "I never…really got a chance to get over my sister's death. Two of my family members died in the same week, and…I really miss them." Sora began to cry. Kiyo instantly put his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Kiyo didn't even know what made him do it. Kiyo just sat there holding on to her as she cried silently.

"Poor Sora…to have all that happen to her in such a short time." Amy said. "Yeah," Zatch said. "Hey Amy." "Yeah," Amy said. "How did we know each other in the mamodo world?" Zatch asked. "Umm…well we were really 'close' friends." Amy said. "What do you mean by close?" Zatch asked curiously. "Err…never mind, Zatch" Amy said. "C'mon tell me, please?" Zatch asked. "You wouldn't understand." Amy said. "Yes, I would." Zatch protested. "Do you really want to know?" Amy asked. "Yeah," Zatch said. "Ok, you and I were-" Amy started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh, come on in, Lily." Monica said. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was really bad. So, has anyone gotten Sora to talk yet?" Lily asked. "Kiyo's up there right now." Monica said. "Sora! Your mom's here. Kiyo, Zatch, have you gotten your stuff together?" Zatch walked over to the top of the stairs. "Yep, we're all ready to go to Sora and Amy's." Zatch said. "How's Sora?" Lily asked. "I'm fine mom." Sora said as she walked down the stairs. "Sora…" Lily said. Sora smiled. "You don't have to worry about me any more. I'm alright now." Sora said. "Okay," Lily said. "Thank you Kiyo." "It was nothing. I just did what any friend would do." Kiyo said. Zatch said, "I got our stuff so let's go." "Yeah," Sora said. "Bye Kiyo! Bye Zatch! Behave yourselves for Mrs. Knight!" Monica said as Kiyo, Zatch, Amy, Sora, and Lily left.

An I'm finally done with this chapter. It was so sad; it made me cry while I was typing it. I won't start on chapter four until Monday so I probably won't have chapter five until next Thursday, but I won't give up. Love you-Animeheart234


	4. First Battle

AN Here's chapter four, enjoy! I'm sorry that this was a little later than I usually do it but my teachers have been piling me with homework and I haven't had a chance to write. Oh and I guess I should do a disclaimer. I do not own Zatch Bell, Kiyo, or Susie or the song "Like an Eagle". I own Sora, Amy, Mr. Quin, Brittany Dore, and Stephen (which I based off of my friend so it partially goes to him)

The next morning:

"Wakie, Wakie! Wakie, Wakie!" The bright blue alarm chimed. "SMACK!" Sora slapped the alarm clock onto the floor. Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sora rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Amy turned off Sora's alarm clock. "C'mon, get up." Amy said. "I wanna sleep in." Sora mumbled. "Well…you never know when Zatch's could walk in and play with one of your bras again." Amy said and smirked. "Fine, you win. I'm up." Sora said. Amy changed into her other clothes as Sora searched her closet for something to wear. "Hey Sora?" Amy said. "What is it?" Sora said. "Do you want to know how I know Zatch?" Amy asked. "Uh, sure," Sora said. "Okay," Amy said and then proceed to tell Sora how she knew Zatch.

"Kiyo, you need to get up!" Zatch yelled as he jumped on Kiyo. "Go away Zatch, it's only seven. I wanna sleep in." Kiyo groaned. "C'mon you got to get up!" Zatch protested. "Fine, just be quiet." Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch yelled. _It's going to be a long day _Kiyo thought. Kiyo sat up and yawned. Zatch put on his robe thingy and Kiyo walked over to his bag and pull out his clothes.

Amy walked downstairs and to the kitchen where Lily was making pancakes and sausages. "Need any help?" Amy asked. "Umm…actually I'm almost done so why don't you go make sure everyone's up and ready to eat." Lily suggested. "Ok," Amy said. Amy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Then she walked up to Kiyo's and Zatch's room. _Should I just walk right in, or should I knock first, _Amy thought. Amy decided that she would knock first. Amy knocked very softly on the door. No response. Amy knocked a little harder. "Hey, somebody's at the door. I'll get it." Zatch said. "No wait Zatch don't!" Kiyo yelled as tried to pull on his jeans. "I'm not fully dressed yet!" Zatch seemed not to hear him as he opened the door. "Hey Amy," Zatch said. Amy's cheeks turned a bright red when she saw Kiyo wrestling to get his pants on. "Uh…well Mrs. Knight wanted you guys to know that breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Amy said while looking away from Zatch and Kiyo, mainly Kiyo. Zatch followed Amy's gaze…to a wall. "Why are you looking at a wall?" Zatch asked. "No reason," Amy replied. "I'm going to make sure Sora's dressed and ready for breakfast." By this time Kiyo was dressed. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'll go too," Kiyo said. "Count me in," Zatch said. Amy thought, _perverts, well I hope that Sora isn't doing anything embarrassing_. "Fine," Amy said as the three of them walked over to Sora's room. When they approached the door, the all heard someone singing karaoke. Amy opened the door and they all saw Sora. She was about half-way through the song when they walked in. She wore a white button-up shirt that went half-way to her knees, a pair of purple shorts that went to her knees and long, white, socks. Her hair was in pigtails; each one was held up by a purple ribbon. She was singing "Like an Eagle" by Brittany Dore (I made this person up, this song wasn't made popular by anyone, but this is a real song so all credit of it goes to them)

"…Like an eagle I will soar above the clouds

I will spread my wings and fly into the sun

Like an eagle I will race above the stars

I will fly to places yet unseen

Go beyond my wildest dream

Know that you are watching over me…" Sora sang.

"Wow, she's good," Amy said quietly. "Yeah," Kiyo agreed. "Good?" Zatch said. "She's not good she's great!" Sora turned around and saw them. She instantly became embarrassed. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Sora asked, her sapphire eyes staring at them intently. "About a minute," Amy said. "Not long," Kiyo said. "Sing it again!" Zatch said excitingly. "You have a really good voice." Sora tried to hide her blush; she wasn't used to anyone listening to her singing and never got compliments about it (because no one heard her sing before today). Amy instantly realized this and spoke up. "Hey you guys, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Amy suggested. "Yeah, me too," Sora agreed. "Let's go," Kiyo said as he walked out of Sora's room. "But-" Zatch started. "Hey, what about your little friend?" Kiyo asked. "Oh yeah, the Volcan 3000! I almost forgot," Zatch said, and with that Zatch ran into Kiyo's room to go get it. Sora and Amy looked at each other. "Volcan 3000?" Amy and Sora asked in unison. "Don't ask." Kiyo said. Amy and Sora nodded and walked downstairs with Kiyo. Once Kiyo, Sora, and Amy were downstairs and in the kitchen, Zatch ran into Sora's room with the Volcan 3000. "I'm back!" Zatch announced. "And I brought my friend!" Zatch looked around. "Hey, where did everybody go?" Zatch asked.

"I'm gonna go get Zatch," Amy said. "Ok, mom said that breakfast is ready, but we'll wait for you two." Sora said. "Ok," Amy said as she ran up the stairs to go get Zatch. Kiyo walked up behind her and she turned to him. "You know, we could've just yelled for him, right?" Kiyo said. "Yeah, but I think Amy needs to do this," Sora said. "Huh?" Kiyo said. "Long story," Sora said. "Okay," Kiyo said.

Amy walked into Sora's room. "Zatch, what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Oh, Amy there you are. I was wondering where you guys went." Zatch said. "C'mon it's time for breakfast." Amy said. "Oh, okay," Zatch said. "Let's go," Amy said.

About noon:

Kiyo, Sora, Zatch, and Amy decided that they would go to the park. Kiyo and Sora were talking about something while Zatch and Amy were trying to make a sandcastle in the playground. Just then a vine came through the tree and wrapped itself around Zatch. "AAAAH!" Zatch yelled. "Zatch!" Amy, Sora, and Kiyo yelled. A green haired mamodo came out with a little girl as her partner. "It's another mamodo," Kiyo said. "I'll take him." "No, let us do this." Amy said. "Yeah, and besides electricity does almost nothing to plants, but fire is a big hit." Sora said. Kiyo was about to say something back but was cut off by Sora "Kiyo, this is really important for Amy and me, I know you want to fight but please let us do it for you, ok?" "Fine," Kiyo said. "Alright, let's go save Zatch, Amy." Sora said. "Yeah," Amy said. Sora opened the book and shouted the first spell. "FUEGO!" Sora shouted. A flamethrower came out of Amy's mouth and hit the mamodo, and made her drop Zatch. "HIERBA!" The girl shouted as a vine came out and tried to get Sora. "FUEGO!" Sora shouted again as another flamethrower came out of her mouth and stuck the mamodo, but not just that it got the book too. "No!" the girl shouted as the book and the mamodo disappeared. The girl glared at Sora and Amy and ran off. "We did Amy! We beat our first mamodo." Sora said. "Yeah," Amy said. "Way to go," Zatch said. "Nice job," Kiyo said. "Thanks," Amy and Sora said at the same time. "Let's go back home. Now I'm afraid that the forest is going to come out and try to hurt us." Sora said. Amy laughed. "Well don't worry, I'll protect you." Amy said. "But a nap wouldn't hurt." They all went back to Sora's house for the rest of the day.

AN Ha, I finally got that done. Now I'm happy. I haven't started on the next chapter yet but don't worry I'm going to make another one. I need reviews too, don't forget. I want a total of 25 reviews or more to do Chapter 5, okay? As always, love ya!-Animeheart234


	5. Author note

Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been over my head in stuff to do, I'm in the middle of making chapters 5&6 and I'm going to get them done soon. Hold on you guys I'm almost done with the chapters. As always love ya-Animeheart234


	6. Meeting Tia part 1

Thanks for waiting. Here's the next chapter. I know it's kinda short but that's mainly because I wanted to leave it at a cliffie. Thanks for all the reviews. –Animeheart234

Sora's POV (Point of View)  
Thanks to Susie I got to see my first concert. Two of Susie's friends got sick the day before so she asked Kiyo and I. We both accepted, and since I already had one I gave mine to Amy, who ironically ended up with the seat next to us. Zatch, on the other hand, couldn't come because he didn't have a ticket. I felt kinda sorry for him, but I was too excited to find a way to sneak him in. Well that and the fact that I didn't know anything about the security or the structure of the building and didn't have the time to look it up. Everything was going fine at the concert until Zatch ran up to us. He was in really bad shape. He told us that there was a mamodo trying to ruin the concert and another mamodo trying to stop him and that we had to hurry. Without a second thought Amy, Kiyo, and I followed Zatch to the entrance where they were.

Tia's POV  
I can't let Marouse hurt Megumi no matter what. "Zacare!" A voice shouted. A blast came from my left and hit Marouse and his partner. I gasped. Was that Zatch? Marouse stood back up. "Fuego!" another voice shouted as a flamethrower came and knocked Marouse back down. Flame? No, it couldn't be. Not Amy. Then a hand touched my head and I looked at him. This must be Kiyo. "Don't worry," He said.

Amy's POV  
I watched as Sora went up to the girl and tell her that we'd take it over from here. She seemed so fimilar to me. I looked over at Megumi; she had a pink book in her hand. No way. That's not possible. It couldn't be Tia, right? I decided to take a shot, to see if it was really her or not. "Tia?" I asked. Tia turned around and we gasped simultaneously.

There you go. I'm already on the next chapter and I should have it done in a few days (as long as dad lets me on the computer), well thank you all for your support. Keep reviewing. Love ya –Animeheart234


End file.
